dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wrath of Heaven
} |name = The Wrath of Heaven |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = The Breach Rift.png |px = 350 |location = Frostback Mountains |start = Haven |end = Temple of Sacred Ashes |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |next = The Threat Remains }} The Wrath of Heaven is the first main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It features the Inquisitor's involvement in a mystical explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the following chaotic situation in the outskirts of the nearby village Haven and the first steps towards forming the new Inquisition. Acquisition This quest is received automatically at the start of the game. Walkthrough The Inquisitor awakes, finding themselves in the Fade. Trying to find a way to escape, the Inquisitor sees a golden woman in a rayed-crown who reaches out her hand to them. The Inquisitor is then able to exit the Fade, only to lose consciousness afterwards. The Inquisitor finds they have been taken into custody. As Leliana and Cassandra question the Inquisitor, it becomes apparent that the Inquisitor is the only survivor of a cataclysmic explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where the peace summit brokered by Divine Justinia V between the Templars and the Rebel Mages was taking place. The explosion has also opened up a massive tear in the veil - The Breach - that now threatens the world and is unleashing Demons en masse. Leliana and Cassandra suspect the Inquisitor is responsible for the explosion and the death of the Divine, and they think the mark allows the Inquisitor to control (and close) rifts. The chance to close The Breach is too high for them to ignore, so they put aside their suspicions and request the Inquisitor helps them. Thus, Cassandra wants to test the effects of the mark on the Inquisitor's hand at a nearby rift. Get to the rift with Cassandra At the end of the dialogue the player gains control of the Inquisitor. In the remainder part of the quest, several tutorials and instructions will be given to the player. Head towards the gates on the far side of the bridge and then southwest up the hill. At the top of the hill the mark pulses, making the player fall to the ground and triggering another cutscene. While crossing the bridge at the top of the hill, it will collapse. Shortly afterwards, the first fight occurs with a lesser shade and the Inquisitor will be given their first (class-specific) weapon. Following the fight, Cassandra will turn on the Inquisitor and demand that they drop their weapon. Regardless of the answer she realizes that she is not able to defend the Inquisitor alone and lets them keep the weapon. Cassandra will give you healing potions at this point. Behind you on the ice is a lootable demon drop containing a shadow essence research item that starts the quest Know Thy Enemy (if you miss this one picking up another from any of the following enemies starts the quest). Ahead is a lootable body that contains a class specific helmet. An introduction to the inventory will follow. Climbing up onto the banks the player comes upon more lesser shades and up on the bank is some more loot, gold, and spread along the riverbanks are multiple iron deposits and elfroot plants that can to be harvested. Continuing west up the frozen river there are more shades and wraiths, introducing ranged enemies. Explore the rest of the river before climbing the stairs that go around the blockage in the path of the frozen river. On the way, more shades and wraiths will be encountered. Upstairs, the Inquisitor and Cassandra encounter Solas and Varric, fighting off several shades that appear to have come from a nearby rift. Once the shades are dispatched, a cutscene triggers where Solas holds the Inquisitor's hand up to close the rift using the mark. Solas explains that he does not believe that the Inquisitor is behind the opening of the Breach, but that the mark may nevertheless be the key to closing it. Both Varric and Solas join the party after the conversation. In this area is a lootable body and some gold. Reach the forward camp Jump over the destroyed wall and head down the hill to the frozen river again. In the river is some iron and a lootable body that contains a Figurine of Maferath the Betrayer. Ahead the terrain opens up again; there are both a greater shade and lesser shades with some wraiths waiting. The tactical camera mode is then introduced. There are three areas of interest for loot - the completely intact house on the eastern edge of the open area, the destroyed burning house also and the path up to the cliff face in southwest corner of the frozen river (a lifeward amulet can be looted here). In this area are also some more iron and elfroot resources. The return trip from that path will generate some party banter which would otherwise be missed. Once you return to the open area, take the stairs to the west that climb the hillside to the north. There are more shades and wraiths about halfway up the hill and at the top of the hill. Dispatch the enemies and use the mark to close the nearby rift in order to gain entry to the forward camp. Inside the camp is a supply cache, which refills the party's potions. A conversation triggers between Leliana and High Chancellor Roderick. The party must then decide which path to take to reach the temple. They may choose to charge with the soldiers or take the mountain path. Reach the temple as seen if the Inquisitor fights with the soldiers]] *Choosing to fight with the soldiers introduces the player to Cullen a bit earlier and has fewer enemies to fight, thus less XP and less loot. **Head up the hill and through the small encampment where soldiers are preparing to battle. Ahead is another rift, which can be closed after killing lesser shades, wraiths and terror demons. After closing the rift the Inquisitor has a brief conversation with Cullen, a former Templar commander; he says that the way to the temple should now be clear and retreats with the remaining soldiers. *Choosing to take the mountain path will enable the player to save what remains of the scouting party. It also grants some additional dialogue. **Climb two sets of ladders and a winding stair to the mouth of an old mining complex. Just inside the door waits a greater shade and two wraiths. Further along the path is a small room with a torch that can be lit to reveal a study with some gold and a chest to loot. More loot and more shades and wraiths await ahead until arriving at the opposite opening of the mine. **Outside the mine the remainder of the scouting party is seen fending off lesser shades and wraiths in front of another rift. Once those enemies are killed two lesser terror demons will spawn which must dealt with before closing the rift. A brief cutscene follows, after which the scouts depart back through the mine. Ahead the way is clear to the temple. No matter which path is chosen, the party will shortly reach the ruined temple. Enter the temple Upon entering the temple the player can see the massive rift that has been opened by the explosion. The Inquisitor confers briefly with Cassandra and Leliana, who has joined with a group of soldiers. The soldiers disperse to cover the area and prepare for demons to appear. Solas will confirm that this rift must indeed be closed. As the party makes their way around the temple to the stairs leading down to the rift they hear a loud and powerful voice, which triggers some reactions. Varric will also comment on the red lyrium in this area. Upon reaching the rift there is a vision of the Inquisitor and a dark powerful figure using magic to restrain the Divine Justinia. The shadowy figure calls the Inquisitor an intruder and the Divine shouts for the Inquisitor to run as the vision fades. Filled with questions, Cassandra demands answers from the Inquisitor but the Inquisitor is unable to remember anything about what the vision showed. Solas states that the rift here is closed but not sealed. In order to seal it, the Inquisitor must reopen the rift which may allow more demons to spawn temporarily. Cassandra orders her soldiers to prepare to fight off the demons that are sure to cross through the veil once the rift has been opened. Almost immediately after this a pride demon appears, starting a boss fight. The demon must be killed before the rift can be sealed. A final cutscene triggers, after which the quest is completed. Strategy: Pride Demon See Pride demon (strategy) Results * The Breach and the mark on the Inquisitor's hand are temporarily stabilized. * The Inquisitor becomes known as the Herald of Andraste. * Cassandra, Varric and Solas join the party. * Achievement: Wrath of Heaven Approval Cassandra: It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time. :*If I can help, I will. - :*Will helping save me? - (No effect) :*Do I have a choice? - Cassandra: Drop your weapon. ''Now.'' :*All right. I'll disarm. - :*You need to trust me. - :*I need this weapon! - (No effect) :*''(Mage)'' I don't need a staff. - Varric: He means, "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." :*Thank you. - (ends conversation) :*You can do that? - (No effect, ends conversation) :*I'm no use if I'm dead. - (No effect, ends conversation) :*You know about the mark? - (continues to next dialogue) If "You know about the mark?" is chosen above: Solas: If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin. :*That's commendable. - (No effect) :*And when this is over? - :*I had no choice. - (No effect) Roderick: We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter! :*What about the Breach? - :*So no one's in charge here. - (No effect) :*I'm standing right here. - (No effect) Cassandra: How do you think we should proceed? :*Take the mountain path. - | :*Charge with the soldiers. - :*You're asking for my opinion? - (No effect) On the mountain path: Lieutenant: The prisoner? Then you...? :*It was worth the risk. - :*All in a day's work. - (No effect) :*No time for talk. - (No effect) On the soldiers' path: Cullen: We've lost a lot of people getting you here. :*I'll do what I can. - (No effect) :*I hope they're right, too. - :*I'm your only hope. - (No effect) Codex entries (Qunari Inquisitor only) (Dwarf Inquisitor only) (Elf Inquisitor only) (Human Inquisitor only) (Dwarf Inquisitor only) (Human mage Inquisitor only) (Elf Inquisitor only) (Qunari Inquisitor only) (When charging forward with soldiers) Bugs * Sometimes the Inquisitor may get stuck in the Frostback Mountains after collapsing, unable to leave. Some sources say that this issue is triggered by specific hardware or graphics settings. Changing settings sometimes solves it. Another fix is repeatedly pressing the Escape key to skip the final cinematic (the one where they are running up the long staircase towards the glowing women, while being chased by giant spiders. If both fail, the only solution is to import a save from a machine on which the bug does not occur. * The Inquisitor may be unable to target the rift while the demon's guard is up. * The Inquisitor may receive no healing potions from Cassandra. * The Inquisitor's voice may become bugged during combat - if playing as a human and using the American accented voice all their combat grunts and dialogue will be the British accented voice and vice versa. Trivia * Most of the quest names in the main plot refer to specific verses of Chant of Light. "The wrath of heaven" is found in the Canticle of Andraste 7:19. Area Map Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition main quests